


Harvest Moon

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity!Frerin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili dreams of Frerin every night until Halloween.
Relationships: Fíli/Frerin (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harvest Moon

It wasn't the first time, and Fili was sure it wouldn't be the last time that he woke with a start, mind swimming while his eyes glimmered in the memory of the golden, marigold halo of autumn leaves he had just been rolling through in his slumber. 

Nearly every night since the first of October he had dreamt of the golden-haired deity, laying with him and mating him in the most passionate of ways every eve under the harvest moon, rolling through the fall leaves and golden grass carelessly while he was penetrated again and again by the god. He must be a god, Fili thought, since he always had a golden halo around his head, and his eyes glowed orange like a jack-o-lantern's grin. 

Frerin. The god's name was Frerin. Fili had heard his voice echoing in mumbles once or twice, trying to share even a hint of intimacy with the human he had chosen to visit in the ethereal plane; and the young blonde tried desperately to hold onto that sliver of magic during his mundane days working in the small coffee shop smack in the middle of rural nowhere. He had doodled the name like a lovesick Romeo all over his personal notebooks and journals, constantly carrying a load of books in his messenger satchel though always feeling the need to buy another from the closest bookshop when he visited.

Now, now in the heavy chill of late autumn, as Halloween neared, Fili could barely concentrate. Every night Frerin visited him, made love to him over and over in every which way, and Fili felt-love. It wasn’t lust, though he surely lusted after the golden being; he knew now, after nothing more then brief mumbles and misty, heavy, muffling caresses of passion that he was in love with Frerin. Wherever he looked he saw the god’s orange eyes flashing back at him, glimmering in the shadowed corners as he swept the coffee shop before closing each night. Fill shut his eyes and saw Frerin’s golden halo, soft and worn, like a field of harvest wheat.

Food turned to dust on his tongue now, and the voices of those around him tuned to a dull hum, once Halloween was finally upon them. Fili’s fingers were numb and he couldn’t knit with his needles any longer, couldn’t turn the deadbolt back on his front door to walk to work, couldn’t even try to eat the pallid crackers and water sitting on his bedside from days past. He needed Frerin, needed his touches more than breath, needed his low mumbles more than a heartbeat, and needed his golden light, his golden love, more than anything in this world.

Fili shut his eyes again to the shaded room, the paint cracking and peeling on the old walls, while the pale coloring of everything caused his temples to pound as blood rushed through his veins in a cacophonous migraine that popped and swirled prismatic colors behind Fili’s eyelids like sunlight through shattered glass. Frerin’s glow was so much more soothing than all of this and Fili would do anything to have it back now, he couldn’t wait until tonight.

In desperation, Fili keened, “Frerin? Frerin!” he cried over and over, sniffling against his dirty comforter and curling into a helpless ball.

There was a rushing sound, like geese leaving for the winter, and then everything went still. The dust columns in the filtered sunlight froze and then spun, beginning to glow like rivers of golden leaves, tumbling and spinning in the quiet air. Fill was shaking now, and squinting against the blinding light of Frerin’s form, finally realized in his reality. All he could see were the god’s orange eyes, glowing through the misty haze as the floor of the room was suddenly shifting and skittering with crunchy, dried autumn leaves, sweeping all around the deity’s bare feet.

Frerin’s glow muted, soothing and petting at Fili’s senses gently now, kissing away his lover's pain in plush pulses, and the human timidly crept off the bed and towards his godly love; but Frerin leapt forward and pounced on top of his human, laughing as he did so and whispering, “My mate, I see you are ready to come with me now.”

Fili blinked as the god settled atop him, Frerin's long erection filled proudly and pulsing against his belly; the god had sounded-real! He had heard him loud and clear! No more mumbles or whispers, guessing and grasping as if for cobwebs in the corner.

“Mate?” Fili croaked back, hoping beyond hope he had heard correctly, and feeling his pulse racing as he knew he must have for once.

Frerin nodded and shifted himself between Fili’s legs, smiling while the blonde human opened his knees as if by silent command for his lover, and grinning further as he probed with his fingers and found his human just as responsive in this reality as within his dreaming realm.

Frerin stuck his fingers in the obedient blonde’s mouth for him to suckle on while he whispered gently, not wanting to strain the sensitive human’s ears with the full force of his celestial voice, “You are my chosen mate, Fili, I found you as you found me, in your dreams, and now I think you’re ready to come home with me.”

He pulled his finger’s from Fili’s mouth and began fingering the human’s twitching, sensitive rosebud, “And if you’re ready,” he grinned as Fili arched up, toes curling, and whimpering while the god rubbed at his swollen sweet spot already, “I will take you now, as we marry our bodies during the harvesting.”

Fili gasped and nodded, squeaking, “Home?”

Frerin pulled his fingers out, Fili’s hole already gaping for his mate’s cock, pink and puffy at the edges, but sore for more, “To my Starlight Fields,” he murmured, not explaining much while the human looked as if he could care less for explanation at this point, mewling and squirming for more underneath him, while the god’s fat cock rested hotly against his lover’s belly, twitching and ready to take it’s mate.

Frerin pulled himself up and positioned his plushy crown at Fili’s needy entrance, pushing inside thickly with a pinching stretch as the human moaned and rolled his hips up against the god’s penetrating hardness lustfully, forcing himself onto Frerin’s cock with a throaty purr.

The deity gave a final swing of his hips and pushed all the way into his giving lover. Frerin's halo brightened in intensity and Fili swore he saw waves of golden wheat lazily blowing in the nonexistent breeze round the knobby, iron frame of his antique bed.

Frerin plunged himself into Fili again and again, their bodies rolling together like the dance of leaves in an autumn breeze, back and forth while they swayed with the lull of the harvest moon. The deity froze, form trembling in the still moment as his halo shattered into orange starbursts and Fili’s eyes cast from blue to marigold while their bodies married and were one. Frerin’s thick release pulsed deep inside Fili, sticky and heavy, before hotly spilling out around their joined forms, slipping down the human's thighs and onto the worn sheets.

Fill felt the heat grow inside of him, warming like a crackling fire, and shut his eyes as he grabbed Frerin’s heated shoulders, dry like sunbaked river stones.

The lights spun out, the room dimmed, and the glow that had been peeking through the cracked blinds left the old house that had stood alone on the corner, in the middle of nowhere, for as long as anyone could remember. The sole occupant had been alone too, his parent’s and brother long gone in a tragic string of mysterious disappearances over the years; and now, he too was gone.

Later, the town would mourn for their golden Fili, such a good heart and so much promise in a young man; but little did they know, he didn’t need to be mourned for. He was with Frerin, his harvesting deity, in the dreaming kingdom of autumn, happy and healthy, loved and cherished, always.


End file.
